Kings of Time
by detrametal
Summary: Jak and Daxter's work is never done. Never. After surviving and stopping Armageddon...again they've been whisked back through time to the beginning-creation of Haven and that sort of jazz. All this so they could survive the four remaining Metalhead tribes which are awakening at the present time. Pairing will occur.
1. Chapter 1

HI there, I guess I need to say a few things before you guys/gals start reading, this is going to be a very weird mash up and I know I'll need to explain it. For this you can forget X and the Lost frontier, all you need are 1,2, and 3. Also I'm making Jak Mar. The original one. How that plays out is something you can find out in the story. See you on the other side!

* * *

Jak knew it was a dream, he knew that he was asleep in his bedroll in the middle of the coastal wastelands near where the marauder stronghold would stand in a few hundred years. He knew Daxter was asleep beside him-probably dreaming of Tess.

But in the past four years in this war he realized that one needs to enjoy the little things. Like a kinky dream every now and then.

The dream itself was something…odd. He knew he was in his room in Spargus, Inside the tallest building in the city with the many wide windows that let light in but the wind often took the oppressive desert heat away.

He was actually in a unique position. Haven City's throne was handed down from parent to child and Damas had been the king until Praxis overthrew him. When the war ended the throne should have been handed back to the old king but he had died meaning Jak was the sole heir. Spargus was different-they acknowledged the strongest warrior as the heir. Again, this meant Jak, seeing as he did save the world and all.

Anyways, he was back in his room and looked over to see a beautiful sight, Keira stood at his desk looking over a paper, most likely a design for her latest toy, her hands gripped the sides of the table as she relaxed, but what grabbed his eye is she was only wearing a shirt. His shirt. Silently pulling behind her his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Jak what are-" she's cut off as she moans as his lip press just underneath her ear.

But before they could get any further a voice, one he knew very well, called out "My lord!"

* * *

Sitting up Jak could hear Daxter groan as he sat up "What now? I was two seconds away from getting my belly rubbed!" the furry one growled as he looked around the ornate tent groggily.

Jak sat up "What is is Hasira?"

The man always was completely covered in the long dusty cloak, only a few times had they seen what lay under, but there was less mystery about him as than any other person Jak had met, he was completely truthful and loyal. And as Jak's second in command (other than Daxter) he was the human that, in this time, he placed the greatest trust in.

The man was kneeling, his head down like he was trying to burn a hole in the floor with his eyes "The Hive is opening."

Suddenly neither Daxter or Jak were sleepy, both were in armor within moments and striding outside the tent onto the desert sand. Looking into the distance he could see what would become the Temple in a few hundred years, the ocean hadn't yet eroded out the islands that he remembered jumping over. But for the moment it was the hive of one of the five Hora-Quan tribes. Looking around Hasira was talking to one of the few captains the army had Jak started "Well, from what I hear Kor was the weakest of the five leaders"

Daxter gulped as he tightened the sleeveless armor Hasira had made for him "W-Well, good thing we don't have to fight them yet."

Jak's smile fell "Yeah, we have to do that when we get back…"

Their hooded friend came back and put his fist over his heart and bowed "The defenders are holding out as well as they can, but unless we get there quickly they shall be overrun."

Nodding the hero said "Is everything in place? After this I-that is-we, all of us won't be coming back."

"The Gun, the City, the Tomb and…the Coffin are all ready Mar." was the answer.

Jak's eyes took on a sad light "Will you follow me Hasira?"

Daxter watched as the man in question took his knife in his gloved hand and carved the symbol that Jak had decided on as his crest into his uncovered palm. The blood dripped down across the sand before turning the gold red "You are the only person I defied the grave for."

The King took a deep breath and looked past the cloak to see the small group of warriors in formation, three thousand would go to save seven hundred from uncountable monsters. "Start the War Songs"

* * *

Salaran Hagai whimpered as he looked over the rock, fighting for days had drained his courage. His gun shook in his hand as he fired wilds shots. The small scorpion shaped things curled up with a squeaky cry as three of the eight shots hit their mark. Running was starting to look like the only option that would let him live. His children, their children and their children would remember him as a coward but they would _live_. Then he took a deep breath as he heard it.

A bellowing low note echoed over the wind and even the Metal Heads paused before their chattering became frantic as they turned to face their new attackers. Mar stepped over the crest of the hill and the sun glinted off the bronze colored armor he wore, with a roar he started a near suicidal rush down the hill that all those behind him followed.

* * *

The battlefield turned into Hell. Creatures and men screamed as they tore each other apart. Jak dodged as a spyder gunner launched itself at him only to be met with black claws as his skin turned ashen and he grew into a giant. Atop Dark Jak's head Daxter fired his own gun into the fray, it resembled a flare gun but the compressed Dark eco shots were less of a nuisance and more of a danger than the shape would imply. As Jak made his way deeper into the mass of metal-heads his army was right behind him, meeting the defenders was more or less a given at this point.

Surviving was going to be the gamble.

Hasira continued to bellow out his tribe's war song as it overlapped with the other tribe's, until a weak and weary chant started to come from those ahead. Slowly it grew in volume until it was less to raise their spirits and more to crush their enemy's.

As the final dregs of the Hora-Quan spilled out of their nest Jak allowed himself a moment to survey the area, men and monsters littered the field, blood had turned the desert sand into a sticky mire and those that still fought were on their last legs. Eight hours after the initial charge Jak Mar looked away from the field.

And he paid for it.

As he was shoved aside he heard Daxter's yell and looked to see something he had fought long and hard _not_ to. Hasira's massive frame was holding back a metal-pede, his hands gripped the top two fangs as the creature tried to run him over, failing as his prosthetic arm and leg whirred and gears ground to stop the monstrosity. The world seemed to stop as Jak realized why the Precursors had told him to make the Coffin.

Blood stained his cloak as one of the bottom fangs dug into his friends side. But Hasira had rage. His right hand, his flesh hand pulled back and slammed into the creature, the first made it grunt, the second brought forth a squeal. The third broke the fang that he was still holding off. Quickly he shifted his hands so his right was now holding the unbroken fang and the left drove the shattered weapon into the creature's eye.

Those around him roared in absolute unbridled fury before they charged _through_ the lines of the enemy killing every single one. Jak pulled aside a few and gave them his final orders before he scooped up the fallen Hasira and shoving him into the one vehicle on the field-a small zoomer meant to transport supplies.

* * *

Jak knew where he was going. He wasn't happy and Daxter never let him forget that he wasn't happy about it either. But never verbally. Too much was resting on it. The journey that once took him several weeks now only took him a few hours.

There they stood against the dilapidated citadel. The Silos. The long curving ramp that went from the ground to the top shook wildly as the zoomer zipped up. Knowing what was going to be waiting at the top was something he was fully ready for a fight. Stopping the small machine at the ring around the silo he allowed his arm to turn pale and the black lightning seemed to be the key as the doors opened and he peered down into the deep purple-black sludge.

Gol and Maia were floating at the top, both of them stared up at him with blank eyes for a moment before they blinked slowly and seemed to fall asleep and floated face up in the pool. Sighing with relief Jak pulled an odd contraption from the base of the zoomer before stowing the rapidly dying Hasira in it. With a quick prayer of "I hope this works." he closed the glass case, powered up the device and shoved it into the silo before ordering the giant precursor metal to close.

Daxter asked quietly once the doors shut with finality "Why'd we have to stash him in there? Why not Spargus or the Tomb?"

Running a hand across the seal between the two his friend answered "Because in the Silos time will have come to a near complete stop and the Coffin will allow him some time even after it's been opened again."

Both of them knew the massive metal towers would be buried deep within the rocks and sands of the wastelands on the far side of the world from both cities. Undiscovered was the best way to protect him. Men and women would live their entire lives not knowing that anything existed within the silos save the darkness that could destroy them. If they had any inkling of how vast the network of tunnels that delivered the Dark Eco to the world was many would have begged a chance to leave.

Daxter waited until they were back on the hovering machine before he asked "When were they gonna pick us up?"

Jak yelled over the noise as he gunned the zoomer "A few months!" like a horse jerked into action the nose leapt into the air and just before it got back to normal height it dragged them a few feet before it's speed spiked and they took off across the many miles back to the battlefield.

* * *

The precursors had taken him back to fulfill his job as Mar. Create the city, make sure everything was good and then disappear. They explained that's what really happened, he-Mar…the one that had already been brought back had faked his death at a young age and been brought back. For the moment things were much different and there were certain objectives that needed to be met. It would take a few more days for the shield wall to be put up and everything brought into the city.

But deep within that deep dark womb of destruction things would not change. Until one day a tendril of thought would touch Gol's mind. The thought was darker than his own and it tugged on him harshly. His sister felt it too and they swam to the coffin that held the man touching the boundaries between life and Death.

 _Who are you?_ Maia asked, her mind-voice a whisper.

 _Why are you here?_ Gol questioned, his mind was softer than his voice.

But what answered was a resounding voice that both oppressed and rallied them, so loud it shook them and the eco seemed to rippled around him _I am here to wait for my king._


	2. Chapter 2

Jak and Daxter's return to their own time was celebrated with a huge feast in Spargus, after all, her king had returned. The regent, Sig, had happily handed over the throne before saying "Good luck, they nearly drove me insane!" after their warm greeting.

In the late morning of the day after Jak had called Sig to go with him on a special run. Jak had refused to answer any questions as they got in, what Kleiver called, The Gang Parade. The vehicle was the largest of Spargus' garage with the driver and passenger sitting in front with a large open bed behind, the front wheels were heavily spiked while the back eight wheels were set in doubles and treaded. The open red frame allowed the air to whip around them fiercely and after only a few minutes of driving Sig stood up in his seat before laying in the bed and disassembling his gun for a cleaning.

After an hour of driving Jak finally spoke, Daxter quietly slipping into the passenger's side to man the two red eco miniguns "Sorry about the secrecy, but I need someone I can trust with good aim."

Sig shrugged "Was a spy, got used to knowing all the secrets." He let out a humorous chuckle "Guess this is something even bigger then."

Still watching the vast desert Jak nodded "Really is." Sig realized that this was something also very personal and moved close to the driver's seat. Still sitting in the bed, he put his feet between the driver and passenger's seats and scanned the area above the open square of metal that stood in for a top. "I don't want word getting out in Spargus just yet. What do you know about the Acheron Sages?"

The bigger man shrugged heavily "Not much, just that they went insane and even that's not in the books."

Daxter immediately lamented "Aw man! All that work and they don't even teach that we kicked their butts?!"

Jak gave Sig the short version before adding on "At the end of the war we just came back from we put…something in there. I might need your help to get it back."

Sig stared at the driver with incredulity "You want to open the dark eco silos."

"Only a bit, just enough to get them out."

Daxter sighed "We have to get the sages out too. We got too much dark eco runnin' loose around here!"

For a moment the wastelander fought with himself before sighing heavily "You seem to know what you're doing…so I'm trusting you."

Jak nodded "Thanks."

"Now hand over that control stick furball." Daxter grumbled but did so, although his paw never strayed far from his gun. "Nice piece, where'd you get it?"

Daxter beamed "Custom work, fires compressed dark eco shots like yours, only mine is coated in a red eco shell-pierces then implodes."

Sig let out an appreciative whistle "Tech like that's been lost."

"Which is one of the reasons we're going." Jak said as they crested a dune. After that they fell into a silence as mile after mile flew by them. It was just passed noon when Jak asked "Sig, do you know anything about my mom?"

Daxter froze. They knew about his dad but nothing about the woman who gave birth to him. Personally, Daxter knew his parents, they had died right before he was dunked in dark eco so he had plenty of memories to sustain him. Sig sighed "Not personally. I was born and raised in Spargus-things were different then, it was everyman for themselves. Damas came with what was left of the Royal Guard and changed everything. They told stories about her, I can point you to them when we get back to the city."

Jak nodded "Yeah, sounds good." but there was both relief and trepidation in his voice, lack of knowing made it hard for him, but would knowing actually help or would it shatter part of his world?

Daxter grabbed his communicator and started happily tapping away at the screen "It's nice to get reception." he sighed happily.

For a moment Jak was going to retort, but he shook his head with a smile and allowed his friend some peace. Sig didn't say anything because he was sighting down the scope "Metalhead at 3'o clock. What do you want to do about it?"

The dynamic duo turned to each other with a feral grin and gunned it towards the unsuspecting monster.

* * *

The silos looked like they hadn't aged at all, which everyone was thankful for considering they could flood the world with dark eco. The Gang Parade was too big to fit up the ramp so took a duo of zoomers. Sig snorted at the machine his hulking frame dwarfed but climbed on anyways.

When they reached the top Sig felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Freezing fear. He stood on the rim, knowing that underneath the seemingly flimsy metal was incalculable amounts of twisting, corrupting eco. Then Jak's arm turned pale and black lightning sparked from his skin and the silo opened. Then Jak reached in, bare handed, and pulled out two people and a large machine.

"What the hell?" Sig muttered.

Daxter caught it though and motioned grandly "The Acheron sages! And a friend!"

"Uh…" Sig had no response to the gesture at the machine.

"It's a stasis pod, the one inside got injured during the last fight and he wouldn't have made it in that time. If we get him to Spargus before we open it he'll be okay." Jak smirked "I think you'd like him."

The stasis pod was a rectangle with rounded edges made of precursor metal, the orange contrasted with dark eco that covered the window, which slid off after a few moments. Inside was something wrapped in a hood, but there were dim green, red, blue, and yellow lights on the inside and Sig looked to the hero and his friend.

Jak was trying, unsuccessfully, to get the two sages on the back of his zoomer so the stasis pod could fit behind Sig's. Daxter answered "It uses loops of the other eco types ta help keep him alive until we get him out and patched up."

By the time they got the two sages and the Coffin down to the buggy it was sunset so they decided to camp out rather than try to navigate the confusing terrain in the dark. The metal canopy that covered the bed was extended to cover the cab and close off the back giving as much protection as one of the usual transport vehicles.

Daxter put a lamp and several sleeping bags on the metal floor. For a moment he looked to the back where the Coffin sat and the two comatose sages, but they were wrapped tightly in blankets and pads so he couldn't really do more for them. The cold rations had little flavor but on a long trip with nothing else to eat Sig was more than happy for it.

At some point when the only sound was the blasting of the wind and sand against the thick metal Jak chuckled before turning to Daxter "Is it weird that we're safer here than where we just came from?"

"What do ya mean? The Silos?" Sig replied.

Jak shook his head "No, the past. Everything there was…different."

Sig settled into one of the sleeping bags "How?"

Jak mirrored the movement before saying "A lot of things, but one is that we'd never sleep in the open like this, there were metalheads who could swallow this thing whole." Sig let out a whistle of amazement. "Yeah, but if you parked next to a ridge, I mean right next to it, they couldn't do anything about it, the rock would keep them from being able to close their jaws around you and their insides were weak."

Daxter's light snoring was heard as Sig continued "So tell me about this guy in the pod."

Jak's face scrunched up "He's not…easy to explain. I'd rather him tell you about himself, and in a few days, he can do that, but I'm pretty sure one of your ancestors was from his tribe."

Sig was confused "Tribes? What are those? I mean, I know what a tribe is, but…"

Jak nodded without the sarcastic comment that Daxter would have inevitably made "The tribes were groups of people from the same regions, and there were five of them, just as there were five tribes of metalheads. Fields and hills, mountains, forest and jungles, waterside, and desert. Now that history is lost."

"Do you think it's important?" Sig asked, now he was curious, Jak seemed to have a sort of longing when he spoke about the tribes.

The hero's lips pinched together "Uh…yeah, I think it's important. It was how people saw themselves working together and a mutual respect, like the guys from the fields raised the leaper lizards better than anyone else, so everyone respected them for it and vied for those animals, but they knew that the waterside was the best at transport down rivers and such and that was the fastest way to travel, so they gave respect for that. It also had to deal with the culture, each tribe told _their_ history and had _their_ ideas on things, like the desert believed that there were spirits in the wind that could help or harm, the field thought that planting in the same place year after year allowed the new plants to take in the soul of the old and grow better. And the War Songs."

Even from the other side of the buggy and in the barest light, the larger man could see the goosebumps on Jak. "War Songs?"

Mar closed his eyes "Each tribe had a song, a deep chant that told their story-of battles and wars they fought long ago, to be on the other side, as an army ran down at you, each and every member singing the same song with the same voice…it could rout even the mostly mindless metalheads. But all five?" he shivered "It was powerful. I've seen it turn the tides of battles we had no right to survive. But it also tells the history of the world."

Sig was staring at Jak and the blond gave a questioning gesture "This is the most I've ever heard you talk."

Jak scratched the back of his head "Yeah, well, a lot happened before we met that made me…less talkative."

Sig realized that it was something that Jak wasn't going to talk about. He would bet it was painful, so he just nodded and turned the lamp off "Night."

"Night."

* * *

At dawn they had woke, ate breakfast and started back to Spargus with little talk. It didn't bother any of them and they didn't really care to break it. The three in the back sat unchanging-not surprising since they hadn't changed in thousands of years.

As the got back to the wastelands Jak grew more and more alert, finally Sig asked "Okay, what is it? Your twitchin' is killing me."

Daxter agreed from the space between the driver's and the passenger's seat "Yeah, what's going on?"

Jak stared across the desert sands "I don't know…something just doesn't feel right." He tapped a few buttons "Sig, I want you with the Peacemaker, Dax, take the guns. I don't want to be caught unaware."

Sig looked to the ottsel, who was already moving to take the controls, and shrugged. Daxter's eyes were glued on the radar in front of him, a few red dots were marauders, who quickly pulled away from the vehicle, but for the most part it was blank.

Keeping his head on a swivel Sig asked "These gut feelings of yours ever wrong?"

Snorting Dax retorted "You wish, buddy, you wish. The stronger he feels the worse it gets."

The wastelander noticed something "I don't see a lot of marauders."

"That's a good thing!" Dax nearly screamed.

He was right, until the human pointed out "This close to the fortress?"

Jak's hands clenched tighter around the wheel and Dax replied unsurely "Uh, maybe they decided to move?"

Sig shook his head "Sent scouts out, they got back the day you did and that place was still packed with 'em. Wonder what happened."

Daxter yelled "I don't wanna know!"

Jak, however, stared at the island. In his mind wheels were turning and by the time they got to the river that divided the wastelands he was nearly sure.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't have time to warn the others. In a flash the buggy nearly 10 feet in the air, spinning side over side before landing and throwing the trio into the soft sand near the ruined metal ramp. Jak pushed himself onto his hands and knees as he allowed the blood to drain out of his mouth, he could already feel his left eye swelling shut. Shaking his head like a dog he saw Sig already standing, unsteadily, but standing and Dax was leaning on the top of the buggy, which was now laying on the driver's side some 50 feet away.

As his double vision started to fade into normality he could see firing off shot after shot "My gun!" he screamed out loud. Sig turned to look at him "My gun! Where's my gun?!"

Sig nodded before scanning the area as he launched off shots that did little more than sting the sudden army of man sized metalheads that rushed them. Dax knew his gun was in the glove compartment of the buggy so he took it upon himself to find his friend's gun. "There!" he screamed. The gun sat behind the metalheads in the sand. All of them knew that they wouldn't be able to get to the gun.

Jak growled and tried to summon either eco that he carried in his body but it was no use, both types were healing his body from the damage it had sustained, thankfully the other two had fallen behind him so his body had taken the brunt of the damage. Jak couldn't see a way out of this.

But he heard it when it happened.

It was a roar that echoed across the barren landscape before the tattered and bloody figure rushed the metalheads. Four of the six were bowled over in his charge and the other two were thrown by his huge fists. Hasira threw the gun he recognized behind him-he hadn't seen anything but the metalheads.

Sig watched with equal parts awe and horror as the other man grabbed one of the squirming silver creatures in a death grip around its collar bone before slamming his other hand into its head over and over until there was a crunch and the creature stopped thrashing.

By then Jak had rushed to his gun and started firing, prompting Sig to continue firing as well. Within moments none of the metalheads moved. Without speaking the trio of humans moved to the side of the vehicle and started to lift, the mechanical whine of prosthetics straining against the weight started and Sig started to think they might not get the buggy upright.

Then dark sparks off Jak started and the whining seemed to reach a crescendo before the sand started to give way and the buggy started to tilt back on its wheels. As soon as the vehicle bounced and steadied itself on the wheels Hasira collapsed with blood painting his side.

Later Sig wouldn't remember the turn of events until they got back to Spargus and the healers had hauled the other man away.

Another group settled around one of the metalhead corpses that Sig had grabbed. It looked like a typical metalhead goon but covered in a silver metal. Sig was joined by the best and brightest of the city as well as their best hunters.

Sig used his knife to point to several dents in the creature's hide "These are my hits, the standard reds we use."

The Master Hunter for Spargus, Nem, looked on with concern "These aren't even dents so much as scratches…"

Sig nodded grimly before moving to another body "This was the Peacemaker." The chest plate had a large scorch in the middle and a large dent "It killed the thing, but there was a group of six-it would be suicide to try and use just the Peacemaker, the charge time would get you killed." he admitted with a shake of his head.

One of the others asked "What about Mar's gun?"

"It worked but…" Sig was reluctant. With a sigh he hauled one of the creatures over, this one had a large chunk of its side missing. "Jak's gun isn't like anything we have, yeah, he's got the morph mods we gave him but he doesn't use 'em anymore. He's got new…old…whatever, he's got one from the past that can't be matched."

The analysis became more and more grim as things went on, a thick hide, heavy armor, sharper claws and longer fangs were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to these new metalheads. The worst part was any ideas that were fielded were shot down quickly-they didn't have the technology to reproduce Jak's new gun mods, nor could they use the vehicle guns since these creatures could flip them.

Those born in Spargus watched as their way of life came crashing down only a short time since they had fought off the remaining horde. Their king stepped out "This is Huru's brood."

Sig glanced up from the circle they had formed to the side of the market stand "What now?"

"What you've been fighting is Kor's brood. There are five metalhead hordes. Kor was the weakest, he was the only one operating because they needed the least amount of eco, during the war eco slowly became harder and harder to find and the other hordes slowly went into hibernation. Kor's group could eek by on what they found and, later, on what Baron Praxis gave them."

"So what changed?" Nem asked hesitantly.

"The Planetary Defense Grid got booted up, and it starts up production again, and Kor is gone meaning that what was being taken by them is now free. Compared to Praxis' rule eco generation on a world-wide scale is up about 600%. The good news is that it'll take time for the other broods to come out of hibernation so we can deal with this one first." Jak explained.

Dax jumped off of Jak's shoulder to land on one of the bodies "Here's the difference, Huru's bunch got lotsa armor, but they ain't that smart, they're strong but there ain't that many of them, their fast but they got pretty poor senses. We can deal, but we gotta teach you how."

Sig asked "And how are ya gonna do that?"

Jak continued "We'll get you new guns. The guy we brought with us? He made my gun, he made Dax's gun. He made the gun to get into Kor's nest."


End file.
